Adult Adulation
by Sonic Jules
Summary: Tenth Doctor and Rose ... Answering a universal call for help on a pleasure planet has a happy ending for its inhabitants, but what consequences will Rose and the Doctor suffer? ... Eight chapters total. ... Rating will change to M in later chapters.
1. Blue ButterCream Daisies

**Adult Adulation**

**.**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who and the characters of said show do not belong to me, no matter how hard I've wished for it. No infringement meant on the owners and associates, nor BBC.

**.**

**A/N 1:** So here is yet another one of _those_ stories. You know you've seen them before in different variations. But my silly muse didn't have enough originality to dream up something stupendously brilliant on it's own. In my defense, however, this is _my_ version of how Rose might act/react if she'd accidentally ingested an aphrodisiac. So hopefully it won't sound too similar to those wonderful stories I've read before, and their authors won't feel ripped off...

**.**

**A/N 2**: A special heart-felt thanks to my beta Catharticone, who has the insight and proper words to make my work look decent. (Really, without her, this would be awful!)

**.**

**Chapter One:**

**Blue Butter-Cream Daisies**

**.**

They entered the TARDIS with a flourish, ready to leave the steamy planet of Hedonia and relax for a bit. It had been a hard two weeks in the Chafe Community, and that pun was definitely intended.

It was a watery celestial body with only one island surrounded by billions and billions of gallons of water. The isle had been discovered and populated many millennia ago, practically rebuilt and resized slightly to suit its founders, with the finishing touch of a force field, erected to keep the land from eroding quickly with the construction which had been thrust upon it. Once all that had been done, it became one of the highest rated pleasure planets in its galaxy.

Unfortunately that very force field was deteriorating. It was weakening with every second that ticked by, trapping its inhabitants because no rescue vehicles dared go there, fearing the impending doom of its watery destruction which would ultimately suck in any nearby aircraft when it collapsed.

Of course the TARDIS had landed the Time Lord and Rose right in the middle of it, answering the universal call of distress, and the Doctor had readily agreed to help the fearful business owners, employees, and guests. It would take time, but he assured them it could be done. That wasn't the problem.

The problem turned out to be the inhabitants and their lack of shyness where sex was concerned. It really was why the place had become so popular: Plan your vacation for a week or two, live your life in the porn fantasy of your choice.

Aphrodisiacs were plentiful, and the Doctor did his best to keep Rose away from the libido enhancing treats. Still, he was very happy when the day had been saved - brilliantly, of course - and he and Rose were back inside the TARDIS. They'd both declined to participate in the celebration in their honor - considering what the party plans were, exactly - and the Doctor had sighed with relief when he'd finally ushered himself and Rose into the Vortex.

"I thought it was a rather lovely place." Rose interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to the here and now.

"What?" he asked, his tone genuinely surprised. He certainly didn't expect his young and somewhat naive companion to be so welcoming of openly displayed acts of sex. Some had even caught _him_ off guard...

"It was! People wanderin' around, uninhibited and comfortable with the way they looked, no matter how old they were or what shape they were in. You know, the Earth could learn a thing or two from those folks. No one feelin' bad about their appearance an' no one thinkin' they were better than any other bloke. It was kinda nice."

"Well, many planets have some similarities, but what makes them so fun to visit is the diversity you can find on each. I didn't think you'd be so enthralled with this one, though."

"Yeah, I wasn't at first. I s'pose the place just grew on me."

The Time Lord simply raised an eyebrow at Rose.

"What?" she asked in reaction to his expression.

"You didn't drink any of the cocktails they offered while I wasn't looking, did you?" He observed her with scrutiny.

"'Course not! You told me not to."

A grin grew on the Time Lord's face. "Good. Very good."

"I'm gonna go take a shower. See you in a bit," Rose said as she headed down the hallway.

"What about something to eat? Surely you're famished by now," the Doctor hollered over his shoulder toward his companion as he finished tapping in the coordinates for a charming bistro in the Quadth Quadrant.

"Nah, I'm good. Ate while you were surrounded by all those men and women wantin' to thank you for savin' the day in their own _special_ _way_," Rose yelled back. He imagined he could actually hear the smirk on her face.

"Of course you did," the Doctor began, muttering to himself because he knew she couldn't hear him, now that she was well out of range. He leaned over the console as he undid the settings and began talking to himself. "I work myself silly, non-stop mind you, and she's off eating the local cuisine." He huffed indignantly for a moment, then suddenly froze.

"Oh." He looked down the empty corridor. "Oh no. Please tell me you didn't eat the blue butter-cream daisies?" he voiced with alarm. "Rose?"

Well, if she had there was nothing for it now. Only time, his dear old friend and sometime nemesis, would tell.

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	2. I Might Have Mentioned

**Adult Adulation**

**.**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously in chapter one..._**

__

"What about something to eat? Surely you're famished by now," the Doctor hollered over his shoulder toward his companion as he finished tapping in the coordinates for a charming bistro in the Quadth Quadrant.

"Nah, I'm good. Ate while you were surrounded by all those men and women wantin' to thank you for savin' the day in their own _special_ _way_," Rose yelled back. He imagined he could actually hear the smirk on her face.

"Of course you did," the Doctor began, muttering to himself because he knew she couldn't hear him, now that she was well out of range. He leaned over the console as he undid the settings and began talking to himself. "I work myself silly, non-stop mind you, and she's off eating the local cuisine." He huffed indignantly for a moment, then suddenly froze.

"Oh." He looked down the empty corridor. "Oh no. Please tell me you didn't eat the blue butter-cream daisies?" he voiced with alarm. "Rose?"

Well, if she had there was nothing for it now. Only time, his dear old friend and sometime nemesis, would tell.

**.**

**Chapter Two:**

**I Might Have Mentioned...**

**.**

Rose came back an hour and sixteen minutes later, finding the Doctor lying on his back in front of the center console, working on what looked like an electrical panel with far too many wires coming out of it. He spoke an acknowledgement of her presence but didn't look up, busily detangling the nest of copper and silver in his grasp. Grinning, she continued her steps until she was standing over him, straddling his legs.

She fanned herself before speaking, her hand waving exaggeratedly toward her neck and face. "Somethin's wrong with the air conditioning," Rose stated sharply.

"Hmm," was his only reply as he placed the sonic screwdriver between his teeth, eyes remaining focused on the maze of wiring.

"Really. I'm hot."

The Time Lord removed the sonic tool with his left hand as he grasped the wiring together in his right. "Why don't you go have some ice cream? I'm quite sure there's a bit left in the back of the freezer, on the right," he told her as he placed the sonic tool between his teeth once more and began braiding the wires.

"Only if I can wear it," Rose replied.

He glanced up at her then, his jaw going slack as the tool fell from his mouth. Dressed in a short blue and green sundress, she looked like a goddess with smooth, toned legs that seemed to go on forever from his vantage point.

Quickly shoving the wiring back within the panel and slamming it closed, the Doctor backed himself away from her before standing up very quickly.

"The temperature within this ship is regulated and perfectly normal. Are you feeling ill?"

"No, just hot."

He placed the back of his hand to her forehead. "Feels about right."

"I think I just said that."

He grabbed her hand. "Come on," he said as he pulled her back down the corridor.

"Where're we goin'?"

"Infirmary," the Doctor answered.

**O**o**O**

"Well?" Rose asked, rubbing her wrist where a blood sample had been taken.

The Time Lord turned his attentions away from the computer screen to look at her. "I've only been at this two point eight minutes. The results aren't ready just yet."

"What're you lookin' for?"

"I'll know when I see it," he said mysteriously, turning his back to her again.

She huffed out a dramatic sigh just as a 'ding' chimed from the computer speaker. Rose watched with fascination as something akin to ticker tape began coming out of the side of the monitor.

The Doctor pulled his glasses on with one hand while grabbing the paper with the other. He looked at it studiously for a few moments, his head bobbing slightly as he reviewed the content.

"Aha! Just as I suspected." He grinned all-knowingly as he turned to face Rose.

"And your suspicions were...?"

"You managed to ingest one of Hedonia's better quality aphrodisiacs."

"I - what? No, I couldn't have. I didn't drink any of those drinks because you told me not to! And I'm not feelin' all weird or anythin'. The only liquid I drank was the water, nothin' else. That machine must be wrong. Either that, or _you_ are." She raised an eyebrow toward him.

"But you did eat. Instead of going in the TARDIS for a meal like we'd done all fourteen days during our stay, you decided to have a bite there, right before we left, am I right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So, I'd be willing to bet that you ingested the butter-cream daisies, those sweet little fluffy blue gems that melt in your mouth. How am I doing so far?"

"And again I'm askin', _so?_"

"They are the most potent of aphrodisiacs served there!" he answered, his tone accusing.

Suddenly Rose was hopping off the exam table and standing in front of the Doctor. "You never said I couldn't eat the food there! I thought you just wanted to come back here and eat to get away from all those folks flirtin' with you!"

"I'm sure I mentioned," he replied with much less confidence.

"No, you didn't!" she retorted angrily.

"Getting upset isn't going to resolve the situation," the Doctor spoke calmly.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe bein' upset is better than the alternative right now!"

"Rose -"

She shook her head at him, halting his words. "I shouldn't be yelling at you. 'M sorry."

"So am I," he replied. "But I'm sure I mentioned the not eating part."

Rose glared at the Doctor then stomped out of the room.

"Didn't I?" he asked himself.

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	3. Water Under the Bridge

**Adult Adulation**

**.**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**A/N: **This chapter borders on the ratings of "T" and "M". I'm going with "T" because of the suggestive implications - but not actual actions - within it. If you are sensitive to the whole subject of this story which has been blatant from the beginning, you have been warned.

**.**

**_Previously in chapter two..._**

__

"Getting upset isn't going to resolve the situation," the Doctor spoke calmly.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe bein' upset is better than the alternative right now!"

"Rose -"

She shook her head at him, halting his words. "I shouldn't be yelling at you. 'M sorry."

"So am I," he replied. "But I'm sure I mentioned the not eating part."

Rose glared at the Doctor then stomped out of the room.

"Didn't I?" he asked himself.

**.**

**Chapter Three:**

**Water Under the Bridge**

**.**

The next thing the Doctor knew, Rose was marching herself back into the Infirmary, stopping only a couple of feet in front of him. "You said specifically not to _drink _anythin' there. I remember."

"Blame isn't going to resolve the problem. Water under the bridge now, so to speak."

"Fine." She stared at the Doctor a moment. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What are you waitin' for? Give me the antidote already."

The Doctor looked away from her, his sudden interest focusing on the computer screen. "Yes, um ... about that. There is no cure - no drug to counteract it - I'm afraid."

"Nothin'? You can't do _anythin'_ to stop this stuff from workin'?" Rose asked the Doctor with disbelief.

He shook his head.

"Oh, that's just lovely. This is _your_ fault, you know," she said accusingly as he looked at her again. Her expression then changed to one of unhappy acceptance. "But I suppose we've dealt with worse. I'm goin' to go lie down for a bit."

The Doctor nodded as she turned away from him, heading out into the corridor.

"Rose?"

His voice stopped her and she turned back to face him. "If you need anything ..." Her eyes squinted into little slits, practically daring him to say another word. "Have a good kip," he finished uncomfortably.

**O**o**O**

Rose felt itchy. Not itchy in the true sense of the word; it was more like she had an inner itch and couldn't scratch it. Oh, she'd tried, but to no avail. There was no getting any sleep at this point, she realized.

When she walked into the control room, the Doctor's face reflected his surprise. "Rose? I thought you'd be resting."

"Couldn't fall asleep."

"Perhaps you'd like some tea, then? I was just about to go fix some. Better with two. Come on," he said, leading her back down the corridor.

"I'd rather have somethin' else," she whispered. Of course with his superior hearing, the Time Lord missed nothing.

"Oh? What's that, then?"

"I'm sure you've got somethin' to knock me out for a week or two," she covered quickly as they stepped into the kitchen.

He swung around and looked at her, his eyes seemingly assessing her. "That's a bit drastic, don't you think? I'm sure we can find more subtle remedies." He turned toward the sink, kettle in hand as he filled it with water. When he turned back around, Rose was right in front of him.

"Maybe you could make me really, really tired. So exhausted that I'd just fall asleep," she suggested hopefully.

The Time Lord looked at her quizzically for a moment, then walked around her, placing the kettle on the stove. "We can't go anywhere for awhile. Not with you in the condition you're in. No running for our lives somewhere just so you can sleep well, I'm afraid."

Rose turned around to face him. "I didn't mean we had to _leave _the TARDIS to wear ourselves out." She grinned hopefully.

The Doctor looked at her skeptically. "Rose." His tone held warning.

"What?"

He seemed to study her for a moment.

"There may be something I can do to help with your ... problem."

Rose smiled seductively. "Yeah? An' what's that?"

"I could join your mind and induce a deep slumber. Let you sleep until the aphrodisiac is out of your system. It would probably take a week at the most," he offered.

"Oh," she replied, her mood suddenly deflated. "That sounds a bit much, too."

"I'd hardly call it that. I dare say what you've been hinting toward is _far_ more drastic."

"Hintin'? What've I been hintin' at?"

"Oh Rose, I don't think now is the time to suddenly try to act innocent."

She gave the Doctor a stern glance. "Any other remedies?"

"I could administer a light sedative, I suppose."

She sighed dramatically. "Nothin' _else_ you can think of?"

"Well, you could try ..." He pointed a wayward finger toward her abdomen. "You know, curing yourself."

"I already tried that and it didn't help. In fact, I think it might've made it worse."

"You _what_? When? How? No! Don't answer that!" The Time Lord closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remove the images suddenly in his mind.

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	4. Who's Randy?

**Adult Adulation**

**.**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

_**Previously in chapter three...**_

__

"Oh Rose, I don't think now is the time to suddenly try to act innocent."

She gave the Doctor a stern glance. "Any other remedies?"

"I could administer a light sedative, I suppose."

She sighed dramatically. "Nothin' _else_ you can think of?"

"Well, you could try ..." He pointed a wayward finger toward her abdomen. "You know, curing yourself."

"Nah. Already did that. Didn't help. In fact, I think it might've made it worse."

"You what? When? How? No! Don't answer that!" The Time Lord closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remove the images suddenly in his mind.

**.**

**Chapter Four:**

**Who's Randy?**

**.**

Rose grinned impishly at the Time Lord. "I'm thinkin' I should be offended that you'd suggest somethin' like that, but it looks to me that you rather like that idea, don't you, Doctor? Perhaps you'd want to watch, see for yourself me takin' care of things on my own."

"No, Rose."

"Just the thought ot it's gettin' you a little worked up, isn't it? Admit it - go ahead. I know you would if you weren't bein' such a cold fish at the moment."

"Oh Rose, I'm no cold fish. What I am, however, is the one of two people on this ship with the power to say 'no'. So ... no."

Rose stared at the Time Lord for a moment, pouted, then turned on her heel, leaving him alone with the whistling tea kettle, shaking his head. This was turning into one hell of a week.

**O**o**O**

Rose found the Doctor a few hours later in his gleaming steel laboratory. She'd been wandering the halls, trying to think of anything other than the devilishly handsome Time Lord. Lying down had certainly not helped. In fact, sliding her body across the soft duvet only made her mind wander, ultimately wanting him more.

The lab looked old and smelled of a time from the past, chemicals and stainless steel abounding. There were beakers all around on the various flat surfaces, some filled and some not. The tables themselves were pristine and polished. A few microscopes were strategically placed around the Doctor's work area as well, and beyond that she saw several computers on the furthest counter from where he stood. Everything seemed to have its proper place and looked impeccably clean, reminding Rose of the sterility of a hospital.

As her eyes finished roaming and landed on the Doctor, she felt a rush of heat throughout her body. He looked awfully cute in his white lab coat, though she was positive he'd look much more ravishing in nothing at all.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, twirling around so fast his coat swung out like a hero's cape.

"Huh?" Had she said that out loud?

"Apparently your symptoms are progressing." He eyed her sympathetically.

And apparently she _had _spoken aloud. "Lost your sense of humor, then?" Rose asked cheekily before deciding to change the subject. "What're you doin'?"

"Trying to formulate an antidote for your ... randy dilemma." He turned back around, his fast nimble fingers typing across the keyboard in front of him with lightning speed.

"Who's Randy? Is there anythin' I can do to help you?"

His shoulders slumped slightly as he turned back toward her. "No one. And no, unfortunately the Hedonians are very thorough. They've made the perfect blend of aphrodisiacs to conform to practically all species, and by doing so have also made it apparently impossible to create an antidote that won't cause physical harm. It's rather brilliant, really." The Doctor sighed. "I'm sorry, Rose. I thought perhaps I would've found a way to reverse the effects somehow, but it now appears I can't."

"But there're other things that can cure me, Doctor. In fact, I can think of plenty of ways that you _can_ help me," she spoke softly, walking closer to him like a panther after its prey.

"Actually, there are not _other_ things to cure you. In fact, there's only one thing I know of which would help, and it's something I can't give you."

"But why? I mean, I'd do it for you," she spoke sweetly.

"Yes, well ..." He pulled off the lab coat and walked into the corridor, never completing his sentence.

"Well what?" Rose followed the Time Lord closely. As she grabbed hold of his hand when they entered the console room, the Doctor stopped and Rose stepped in front of him, looking up at him hopefully. He had that "look" - that all-knowing smirk - that said he'd come up with a solution, though his eyes portrayed a certain sadness. "Are you gonna help me after all?"

"To the best of my ability," he answered tightly.

He pulled his hand away then practically ran to the center console, flipping switches and pulling levers with astounding speed and agility. "I'll help you in the only way I can think of at the moment."

"Yeah? So why are you settin' coordinates, then? Where're you takin' us?"

"To London," he scowled.

"London? What for?"

"So you can hook up with Mr. Mickey and be cured, of course."

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	5. Not With You

**Adult Adulation**

**.**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously in chapter four..._**

__

"Well what?" Rose followed the Time Lord. Grabbing hold of his hand as they entered the console room, the Doctor stopped and Rose stepped in front of him. "Are you gonna help me after all?"

"To the best of my ability," he answered tightly.

He pulled his hand away then practically ran to the center console, flipping switches and pulling levers with astounding speed and agility. "I'll help you in the only way I can think of at the moment."

"Yeah? So where're you takin' us?"

"To London," he scowled.

"London? What for?"

"So you can hook up with Mr. Mickey and be cured, of course."

**.**

**Chapter Five:**

**Not With You**

**.**

"You - what? You can't be serious!" Rose exclaimed, her face reflecting her shock from his words.

"Oh, but I can," the Doctor replied almost bitterly as he twisted a few knobs on the console.

"You want Mickey to - I mean you - you don't want to ... Cure me?"

"I can't."

"You can't, or you won't?"

"Rose, you're not in your right mind at the moment - trust me on this. I'm only doing what's best for you," the Doctor answered a bit sharply.

"Then go ahead an' put me to sleep. I'd rather be in a coma for a week than have a poor substitute for what I really want."

He stilled and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Rose. Maybe I can do a little more research. Perhaps there's something I'm missing that could -"

"Yeah, all right, " she interrupted. "I'm goin' to go take a shower."

"Didn't you just take one not too long -?"

"A cold one," she interrupted again. "S'pose it couldn't hurt. Seems even when I'm angry with you I still wanna touch you," she said sadly.

He watched her turn and slowly walk away from him, the guilt he felt obvious on his features.

**O**o**O**

Shower finished and feeling more impassioned than she'd ever remembered feeling before, Rose strolled through the ship, finally finding the Doctor in the library. He was reading several books at once, going back and forth between them voraciously. She smiled as she watched him. He looked simply adorable with his glasses on.

She walked with graceful slowness into the room, unnoticed by the Time Lord as he buried himself in his research. She knew all this work was for her benefit. He was looking for anything to assist her because for some reason he couldn't help her as she wanted him to, probably because he was simply being a gentleman. Still he carried on, trying to find another way.

When Rose was only a few feet away from him, she softly cleared her throat, drawing his attention.

He glanced up at her quickly, surprised that she'd caught him unaware. Then all thoughts of his research abandoned him.

Rose stood before him, clad in a long and silky black negligee that left very little to the imagination. Her bits were covered, but barely. The sleeves were slit from bottom to top, as was the skirt length from ankles to hip. The sheer fabric showed every single curve of her beautiful body.

Her hair was pinned up while softly curled ringlets remained free, framing her cheeks. Her lips were glistening with peach colored gloss, practically begging the Time Lord to find out if they tasted as good as they looked.

The Doctor's senses began filling with her. The sight of her: She was so beautiful. The smell of her: So sweet with want. It took a moment or two for the Doctor to realize he was gawking like some hormonal teenager. Quickly he snapped his mouth shut.

"I know what you're thinkin'. You think I'm dressed a bit slutty and I'm embarrassin' myself. And maybe I am. But that stuff from that planet gave me the courage to do what I've been wantin' to do for an awfully long time now. So I'm not gonna regret this. Even if you don't feel the same and keep turnin' me down. At least I'll know I tried."

The Doctor looked at Rose - really looked at her. She seemed hopeful, and so, so scared of his rejection. He took a couple of steps toward her, cupping her cheek with his hand. When she leaned into his touch, it saddened him that much more.

"Oh Rose, you have no idea what I'm feeling. I want to help you. Very badly. I simply mustn't, though. Can't touch. Can't breathe you in. Can't take advantage..."

He dropped his hand slowly, closing his eyes for a moment as if savoring the feel of her skin. His fingers drifted down, the tips tracing her delicate flesh from shoulder to hand, causing Rose to shiver.

The Doctor suddenly backed away, his hand dropping beside him. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"I shouldn't have -"

"Touched me?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you should give in and just touch me more."

"It's ..." The Doctor sighed. "It'd be wrong, under the circumstances."

"I don't understand. You do want me, but you can't? You mean _physically_ you can't?"

"What?" Of course I can!" he replied indignantly before softening his tone. "I just can't with you."

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	6. Resolutions

**Adult Adulation**

**.**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

_**Previously in chapter six...**_

_The Doctor suddenly backed away, his hand dropping beside him. "I'm sorry."_

_"Why?" Rose asked._

_"I shouldn't have -"_

_"Touched me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Maybe you should give in and just touch me more."_

_"It's ..." The Doctor sighed. "It'd be wrong, under the circumstances."_

_"I don't understand. You do want me, but you can't? You mean physically you can't?"_

_"What?" Of course I can!" he replied indignantly before softening his tone. "I just can't with you."_

_**.**_

**Chapter Seven:**

**Resolutions**

**.**

Tears sprang instantly to Rose's eyes before she could tamp them down. When one rolled down her cheek, she turned away from the Doctor instantly, stepping quickly into the hallway.

"Rose!" The Time Lord caught her hand easily, stopping her forward momentum. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Really," she replied hotly. "I think your words were pretty clear."

"Obviously not. They're not meant to hurt you."

"I, I don't understand."

"But that's the problem, isn't it?" he began, taking his glasses off and sliding them into his pocket. "You're under the influence of an alien drug which stimulates your libido, and you're not thinking as clearly as you should at the moment. If I helped I'd be, well, clearly I would be taking advantage. I'd be taking liberties that you might not be so willing to offer under other circumstances, and that ... that's something I cannot do. It would be terribly wrong."

Her eyes widened as understanding dawned. "So what you're sayin' is that the only reason I want this is because I've been drugged?"

"It's very probable, yes."

"You're wrong, Doctor."

"No Rose, not really. I've thought about it - this - these circumstances - and I think I'm correct. I'd clearly be taking advantage of you when you're somewhat incapacitated."

"I meant you were wrong about me not wantin' you before the aphrodisiac."

Rose tugged her hand from his grip and the Doctor let her go. He watched as she walked away from him then, her whole demeanor reflecting her disappointment.

Turning back to the books in the library, the Time Lord heaved a heavy sigh as he put on his glasses and resumed his search for her cure. Once again, he did not hear Rose approaching.

"Doctor?" she called from the doorway.

"Rose."

She walked a few paces into the room and looked at him closely. "What you said before - that's the _only_ reason you're not touchin' me now?"

The Doctor sighed regrettably. "Yes."

"Really?" Her sudden smile was practically beaming.

He looked at her oddly. "You all right?"

"Yeah, sure," she began, stepping into his personal space very quickly. "I think I've got the answer to our problem!" she spoke with fervor.

"Really," he replied with less enthusiasm.

"It's simple, if you think about it."

"Rose, I am not going to use myself to test against my theory to see who is right and who is wrong."

"I wasn't gonna say that, though it really is a good idea..."

"Rose." The Doctor spoke her name in a tone that suggested she should continue telling him her idea instead of flirting.

"Why don't _you_ just take somethin' then? If we're both under some drug's influence, no blame can be put on either of us, and no blame means no guilt."

"Rose, Time Lord here." He gestured to himself. "Great physiology, and drugs don't interact with me as they would with you."

"You're tellin' me that nothin' can affect you?"

"You do," the Doctor answered honestly. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before an idea spread widely across his face, visible as any physical expression. "Oh Rose, you are brilliant!" He turned from her and ran back into the library, disappearing down one of the aisles. Rose quietly followed him in.

**O**o**O**

The Doctor had been immersed in his new research about the hormonal attraction of Time Lord physiology to humanoid pheromones for well over two-and-a-half hours when he realized he could no longer sense Rose near. She'd stayed in the library with him, sitting quietly as she watched him work. Looking up from the seventh opened book stacked in front of him, he slid off his glasses and looked around the room as he softly called her name. It didn't take long for him to spot her.

Rose had lain on one of the plush couches in the far corner of the room and fallen asleep. He was grateful to find her resting. Thinking back now, it had been some time since she'd gotten any decent amount of sleep.

Walking quietly to her side, the Time Lord took off his jacket and laid it across her curled form, then stood and simply watched her for a few minutes while he thought about many things.

Finally, the Doctor knelt beside Rose and placed his hands on either side of her face. Closing his eyes for only a moment he then stood, looking down upon her rather sadly.

It was sneaky and it was a bit deceitful, but placing her in a deep sleep cycle was probably the best thing he could do for her now.

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	7. Divulgence

**Adult Adulation**

**.**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously in chapter six..._**

__

Rose had lain on one of the plush couches in the far corner of the room and fallen asleep. He was grateful to find her resting. Thinking back now, it had been some time since she'd gotten any decent amount of sleep.

Walking quietly to her side, the Time Lord took off his jacket and laid it across her curled form, then stood and simply watched her for a few minutes while he thought about many things.

Finally, the Doctor knelt beside Rose and placed his hands on either side of her face. Closing his eyes for only a moment, he stood, looking down upon her rather sadly.

It was sneaky and it was a bit deceitful, but placing her in a deep sleep cycle was probably the best thing he could do for her now.

**_._**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Divulgence**

**.**

She was running. Rose Tyler was running through the halls of the TARDIS ... and laughing. She was giggling like a school girl, keeping her hands clamped firmly over her mouth to muffle the noises she made, while crouching down in some dark closet.

"I think I'm getting closer. Mmm... I know I'm getting closer," she heard the Doctor's sing-song voice call out. It only made her giggle more.

Reaching for the knob, Rose pushed the door open as she stood and launched herself out of the small room then proceeded to run. The Doctor was soon chasing her.

"Rose Tyler! Are you running from me?"

"Yeah!" she hollered over her shoulder. "But I expect you to catch me!"

**O**o**O**

The Doctor sat beside his companion for hours, observing her casually as he read the many books he'd stacked beside his chair.

"... catch me," Rose whispered excitedly, then just as quickly she seemed to relax. He tilted his head, watching her eyes move beneath her lids. She was obviously dreaming, and as long as he determined no nightmares were involved he'd let her be.

The Time Lord studied her face, then reached out a tentative hand, touching her skin lightly as he sighed in resignation. He stood and stretched before turning around to regard Rose again. Decision made, he left to make himself a cup of tea, intent on returning soon.

When he came back into the library, Rose opened her eyes.

"Oh no," she said with a hint of disappointment.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked, trying not to feel offended as he sat back down in the chair.

"I fell asleep."

"You did."

"How long?"

"About ten hours, give or take a few minutes."

Rose hugged his jacket around her and yawned. "Really? Wow, 'm sorry."

"Don't be. You were nearly exhausted. Besides, I might've helped you, just a little bit."

Suddenly the Doctor's companion was wide awake. "You did _what_?"

"You needed it."

She stood, dropping the jacket into his lap. Her hand cupped his cheek. "Sleep is the very _last_ thing I needed, or need, for that matter."

"Rose."

"I know, I know," she spoke with a dejected sigh. She turned toward the hallway, mumbling about taking another shower. She was becoming used to his rejections now.

What she didn't expect, however, was the cool hand that grasped hers, or the pull of it as she was spun around and practically thrown against the wall of the corridor. Only the quick reflexes of the man responsible for her sudden twirl kept her head from slamming into the wall, using his other hand to cushion it.

Rose's lips formed into a perfect 'O' of surprise just as the Doctor's mouth descended on them. Then she was moaning pleasurably.

The kiss was hard and fast and demanding - everything she thought it'd be and more. So. Much. More.

The Time Lord poured every ounce of his previous frustrations into it, unable to stop once he'd finally allowed himself the dark pleasure of surprising Rose and taking what he'd desperately wanted for far too long. He pressed himself against her as he snogged her deeply, trapping Rose between the wall and his hardened body. She rewarded him with a low, deep groan in heated response.

Finally, the Doctor slowed his actions, sensually massaging her lips with his own as they retreated then moved to her left ear.

"Oh," she said with a tone of light surprise. Her voice called his attention.

"What?" He smiled sweetly.

"I've just read in magazines - really, it's nothin'."

"No, tell me, please?"

"I've always heard, I mean, I thought ... never mind. Don't stop, please?"

"Rose? Am I doing something wrong?" His question was real, but his quirky grin belied his belief that he'd erred in his efforts.

"I remember readin' about ears bein' an erogenous zone sort of thing. Just touchin' them like you just did is s'posed to send me straight into well, you know," she spoke a bit shyly. "But it didn't happen that way, and I'm already so turned on, too."

"Don't believe everything you read. If you want stories, make up your own. We could start one right here, if you like..." He leaned forward, licking his lips hungrily before kissing a trail from her jaw to her ear.

Rose had never quite understood the whole concept of someone nibbling on ears. Though she'd read it in quite a few of her hidden novels and heard about the act on a few talk shows, the words really had no effect for her. When boys had done that to her before, it was a poor attempt at foreplay in her opinion, and nothing more. Now, however, as his breath teased the fine hairs of her neck, she thought herself suddenly enlightened.

The Doctor's lips enveloped her lobe as his teeth bit and pulled gently, and all the while he was humming. Humming! It sounded like a predatory growl which made her entire body tighten. And then he was moving that marvelous mouth of his lower.

"Touch me," Rose told him breathlessly. "Please, just _touch_ me."

**O**o**O**

**_To be concluded..._**

**O**o**O**


	8. Always

**Adult Adulation**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously in chapter seven..._**

_"Don't believe everything you read. If you want stories, make up your own. We could start one right here, if you like..." He leaned forward, licking his lips hungrily before kissing a trail from her jaw to her ear._

_Rose had never quite understood the whole concept of someone nibbling on ears. Though she'd read it in quite a few of her hidden novels and heard about the act on a few talk shows, the words really had no effect for her. When boys had done that to her before, it was a poor attempt at foreplay in her opinion, and nothing more. Now, however, as his breath teased the fine hairs of her neck, she thought herself suddenly enlightened._

_The Doctor's lips enveloped her lobe as his teeth bit and pulled gently, and all the while he was humming. Humming! It sounded like a predatory growl which made her entire body tighten. And then he was moving that marvelous mouth of his lower._

_"Touch me," Rose told him breathlessly. "Please, just touch me."_

**.**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Always**

**.**

The Time Lord's lips curved upward against her jugular. "Patience, Rose Tyler," he whispered against her skin, smiling.

A shiver of anticipation ran down from her neck to her toes, but Rose couldn't think about it - couldn't begin to analyze it - as his mouth descended to hers again. She didn't even realize they were moving down the corridor until she'd already taken several steps.

They seemed to swirl through the hallway as if dancing, slowly twirling as they held one another while Rose imagined a waltz playing softly around them. The Doctor's entire presence - his touch and his breath and his body so close to hers; the friction of them both pressed against each other as they moved - made Rose dizzy in the most pleasant of ways.

When the Time Lord opened a door and ushered Rose inside, she barely paid his actions any mind. She was much more focused on his lips, which were mesmerizing enough against her own.

Still moving, neither stopped until Rose felt resistance at her back and the Doctor's hands grasping her waist. He lifted her gently then sat her atop his very tall bed.

They stared at one another, the Time Lord and his companion, looking amazed to finally be ... here. It was where they both wanted to be, and where each felt they belonged. Rose raised a tentative hand toward him and cupped his cheek affectionately, her eyes telling him of her adoration.

"This is the best night of my life." Rose smiled.

"But it really hasn't even begun," the Doctor replied.

"Doesn't matter. I mean - yeah, it does - but it's already more than I'd hoped for."

"Me too," he spoke with conviction. Rose looked at him, shocked. "Really," he emphasized before kissing her ever so sweetly.

Pushing her back, the Doctor seemed to crawl on top of Rose, but she didn't mind. The friction was welcome, even though they both still remained clothed. He was taking his time, and she wasn't about to become impatient - yet. He lay down beside her, nudging Rose onto her side to face him.

"We're really doin' this," she whispered, half questioning him, half in awe. "I'm not complainin' or anythin', but ... why now? What made you change your mind?"

"You did. But let's leave it at that for now, shall we?"

"Hmm, sounds like you're eager," Rose teased.

"I am. Are you?" The Doctor's smile promised her a very good time.

Rose grinned. "You're doubtin' me? Now?"

He shook his head. Instead of speaking, the Time Lord lowered the sheer sleeve of her gown, exposing the delicate flesh of her shoulder. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips teasingly from collarbone to cheek while his hand smoothed softly down her arm. When he reached her hand, he squeezed it lightly before kissing her lips. Then he began exploring the curve of her waist, his hand steadily rising upward, his fingers exploring with a knowledgeable touch.

Rose sat up quickly, causing the Doctor's hand to drop to her lap and her gown to fall, exposing more of her flesh in the process. Her lips curved up with a predatory gleam as she began loosening his tie.

The Time Lord returned her smile, letting her undo the clothes separating him from the smooth, young skin his eyes could not stop devouring. Only when her hands landed on the zip of his fly did he allow his eyes to close with a deep moan.

Grabbing hold of her shoulders strategically, the Doctor had Rose on her back with himself straddling her closely in three-point-four seconds. He poised himself above her and smiled.

He had no doubt that this was indeed the best decision of his life, too.

**O**o**O**

Three hours and forty-two minutes later, Rose was breathing heavily, her hand on her bare, flushed chest while trying to calm herself. "That was ... it was ... I mean, I've never -"

"Rose Tyler - are you speechless?"

She looked at him, her need to breathe suddenly forgotten as she calmed quickly. "No," she defended.

"Now you understand why I induced you to sleep for a while. When I told you that you needed the rest, I _meant_ it."

"You are such a guy. Superior Time Lord stuff or not, you're still _all_ ego," Rose teased.

"I dare say I've earned my ego," he replied with even more pride than before, practically puffing out his chest. When Rose yawned, however, the time for joking was over. "Tired?"

"Yeah, I s'pose so. But I don't want to close my eyes. I mean, what if this was just another dream?"

The Doctor gazed at her with affection as his knuckles brushed softly against her cheek. "It's real."

He guided Rose to lie on her side facing away from him, then snuggled in closely behind her. "Any regrets?" he asked softly.

"Only that I'm tired right now." He could hear the smile in her voice, and continued listening as her breathing evened out and deepened.

"Love you," Rose whispered sleepily before nodding off.

He pulled the duvet up to her shoulders and softly kissed the apple of her cheek before settling himself in for the night beside her.

"That's why I changed my mind, Rose. I've always loved you. At least now I've finally been able to show you." He grinned to himself, knowing she wasn't listening. After what they'd shared earlier, he knew she didn't really have to.

**O**o**O**

**The End.**

**O**o**O**


End file.
